Status Quo
by sakurachibi2
Summary: O Mundo Mágico está numa confusão, novas leis são aplicadas e Harry vê-se de repente num casamento forçado com Snape. HP/SS Mpreg


**Aviso:** Esta fic contém slash, casamento forçado e mpreg. Há spoilers até ao sétimo livro com UA ligeiro para o epilogo.

**Rating:** NC-17 (em capítulos posteriores)

**Disclaimer:** As personagens e tudo o que pertence ao mundo Harry Potter são criações de J.K. Rowling e não pretendo obter qualquer forma de lucro com esta fanfiction

**Sumário:** O Mundo Mágico está numa confusão, novas leis são aplicadas e Harry vê-se de repente num casamento forçado com Snape. HP/SS Mpreg

**:::::**

**:::::**

* * *

><p><strong>Julho de 2015<strong>

"Por favor, pode esperar uns momentos senhor Potter? Tem ali cadeiras, pode sentar-se enquanto espera." Harry suspirou e passou uma mão pelo cabelo. Uns momentos no Ministério da Magia equivalia a algumas horas e Harry não tinha esse tempo ou, pelo menos, era o que sentia. A mulher atrás da secretária era nova ali, no Departamento dos Assuntos Internos, Harry nunca a tinha visto antes mas, com o caos em que o Mundo da Feitiçaria se encontrava, não era uma surpresa. Com as novas leis, cada vez mais limitativas era difícil manter os postos de trabalho. As caras dentro do Ministério eram sempre diferentes, ora por desconfiança por parte do dito Ministério ora por não concordarem abertamente com as muitas mudanças efectuadas dentro dos vários Departamentos.

"É urgente, agradeceria se..." Harry começou por dizer. Não perdia nada por tentar. O seu nome ainda tinha alguma influência e apesar de Harry evitar recorrer a ele, às vezes era uma mais valia. No entanto, acabou por ser interrompido.

"Não há nada que eu possa fazer, senhor Potter. Vai ter de esperar até a reunião acabar para poder falar com a senhora Weasley." Miss Jones - Harry leu o nome escrito no crachá perfeitamente polido sobre o robe magenta da secretária - declarou num tom definitivo e Harry voltou a suspirar. Se Hermione estava numa reunião então era mesmo melhor sentar-se. As reuniões dela tinham tendência a prolongar-se durante algum tempo. Só esperava que não fosse um desses dias.

Harry dirigiu-se a uma das cadeiras de madeira encostadas a uma parede e sentou-se. Cada vez era mais complicado falar com Hermione. Não que a culpa fosse dela, Merlin sabia que as toneladas de papeis em cima da sua secretária no Departamento dos Aurores preveniam-no de passar muito tempo com o seu filho**,** principalmente nos recentes anos. Eles todos andavam ocupados. Harry esfregou os olhos por baixo dos óculos e pegou no _Profeta Diário_ que jazia indefeso sobre uma pequena mesa. Como se o _Profeta Diário_ tivesse sido alguma vez indefeso.

Harry, desde os seus episódios com Rita Skeeter, tinha dificuldade em confiar nos artigos escritos nesse especifico jornal mas, como Auror Chefe, era necessário saber que novas mentiras eram escritas. Algumas delas poderiam interferir com o seu trabalho e com o trabalho dos seus Aurores, o que acontecia demasiadas vezes para o seu conforto. O pior era que alguns artigos, poucos mas alguns, diziam a verdade e Harry tinha realmente receio de os ler porque geralmente esses ditos artigos falavam sobre as novas medidas tomadas pelo Ministro da Magia. E nada de que o Ministro da Magia dizia podia ser tomado de leve. O homem era paranóico e na sua paranóia estava a destruir o Mundo Mágico aos poucos.

Kingsley Shacklebolt tinha sido Ministro da Magia durante alguns anos mas acabou por ser morto por uma revolta liderada por alguns _Death Eaters _que pretendiam vingar a morte do seu Lorde. Shacklebolt teve de lidar com as consequências que a guerra contra Voldemort trouxe para o Mundo Mágico e conseguiu fazê-lo com extrema destreza. Tinham sido uns bons anos mas, como tudo na vida de Harry, não tinham durado muito.

_OUTRA NOVA LEI IMPLEMENTADA QUE PRETENDE MUDAR O MUNDO MÁGICO?_

O titulo na primeira página do jornal brilhava com grandes letras vermelhas e Harry sentiu novamente a fúria que o assaltou na primeira vez que teve conhecimento da nova lei, o que tinha acontecido apenas à uma semana atrás. O Ministério não tinha o direito de implementar uma lei daquelas! Era simplesmente inacreditável que pudessem impor aquilo. Não podiam impor aquilo, certo?

_ Devido ao elevado número de nascimento de squibs que tem ocorrido durante os últimos anos, o Ministério declara vir-se obrigado a tomar medidas drásticas. "Receio não haver outra alternativa" foram as palavras do Ministro quando questionado sobre a nova lei que obriga ao casamento de feiticeiros e bruxas segundo determinados parâmetros ditados pelo Ministério. Ao que tudo indica feiticeiros com menos de 25 anos e solteiros terão de fazer testes para se averiguar com quem terão mais compatibilidade mágica para produzir feiticeiros e bruxas. O processo ainda não está muito claro mas parece que os testes começam no próximo mês e se tiver mais de 25 anos e não for casado será obrigado, sob pena de ser sentenciado a Azkaban**,** a realizar os testes e a casar com quem o Ministério ordena. Não vale a pena tentar casar à pressa antes do próximo mês para escapar a esta nova lei. Desde que a lei saiu nenhum casamento poderá ser efectuado antes de realizados os testes e terem autorização do Ministério._

"Senhor Potter, a reunião já terminou, a senhora Weasley está pronta para o receber." A secretária informou-o do outro lado da sala vazia e Harry levantou-se e entrou na porta que dava lugar a um pequeno escritório. O escritório de Hermione. Não era, de longe, a primeira vez que ali entrava mas preferia conversar com Hermione noutro lugar em vez de a chatear durante as horas em ela estava a trabalhar. Mas, mais uma vez devido ao caos em que o Mundo Mágico se encontrava, era difícil encontra-la em casa ou convidá-la para um café. Quando ela tinha tempo ele não tinha e vice versa.

O escritório apesar de pequeno era apelativo, com uma grande carpete no centro, uma secretária de madeira escura e, acima de tudo, ordenado. Harry sentia sempre uma pontada de ciúmes, o seu escritório tinha papeis por todo o lado.

Hermione estava do outro lado da secretária com o grande cabelo apanhado num elástico, robes num tom entre o castanho e o vermelho e um pequeno sorriso na cara. Harry tentou retribuir o sorriso.

_ "_Olá Hermione, desculpa ter vindo sem avisar." Harry deixou-se cair numa das cadeiras à frente da secretária e Hermione olhou-o com pena. Harry sabia que o seu aspecto não era o melhor. Da última vez que se olhou ao espelho tinha olheiras, a pele mais pálida do que era normal e um ar exausto.

"Não faz mal Harry, tu sabes que podes aparecer sempre que quiseres." Hermione disse enquanto o examinava de cima a baixo. Ela estava sempre a dizer que ele tinha de se alimentar melhor. "Aliás, pensei que demorasses menos em vir cá, para falar a verdade. E não, não há nada que eu possa fazer quanto à nova lei. A reunião em que estive agora era para a debater e por mais que eu a recusasse, chegaram à conclusão de que não havia outra alternativa. Ninguém me ouve, a sério. Mas, para falar a verdade, eu própria não tenho ideias melhores."

Harry não estava surpreendido dela saber o motivo da sua visita. Hermione conhecia-o demasiado bem.

"Que tal não fazerem nada?" Harry sugeriu. "Por favor, não podem impor uma lei destas que obriga as pessoas a casarem com desconhecidos apenas para tornarem-se máquinas de fazer filhos!"

Porque era exactamente isso o que o Ministério queria e mais valia enfrentar as coisas como elas eram em vez de adocicá-las.

"Também não estou contente com isto, Harry. Fiz todos os possíveis para a lei não passar mas estão todos desesperados aqui no Ministério. Os números de squibs são alarmantes e não apenas aqui em Inglaterra. Se não se fizer nada vamo-nos extinguir mais cedo ou mais tarde."

"E a melhor maneira é esta? Merlin Hermione, é como se fossemos todos escravos do Ministério!" Harry exclamou. Do que valia terem-se livrado de Voldemort se não podiam viver livremente sem ter o Ministério a ditar todos os passos que as pessoas davam? Foi para isto que lutaram? Foi para isto que muito dos seus amigos deram a vida? Era revoltante e Harry sentia-se impotente e frustrado.

"Eu sei, Harry..." Hermione começou por dizer.

"Os divorciados com filhos também terão de voltar a casar?"

Ele e Ginny tinham-se divorciado à cinco ano atrás. Foi uma decisão mutua e tomada de forma consciente. O casamento deles simplesmente não tinha resultado, não havia aquela paixão que era suposto haver entre eles os dois. Ginny tinha estado fascinada com a ideia de casar com o _Salvador do Mundo Mágico_ e Harry tinha estado obcecado com a ideia de ter uma família. Uma família que pudesse cuidar e amar. Eles eram demasiado novos quando decidiram casar, o que aconteceu um ano depois da grande batalha contra Voldemort. Não que Harry estivesse arrependido. Se não tivesse casado com Ginny não tinha tido James e Harry não conseguia imaginar a sua vida sem o seu filho.

"Sim. Ao principio achou-se que quem estivessem dentro dessa categoria poderia ficar isente pois já tinha contribuído para a continuação dos feiticeiros mas depois decidiu-se que era melhor mesmo os divorciados com filhos voltarem a contribuir."

"Mesmo se os ditos filhos não forem squibs?"

"Sim. Harry, tu tiveste muita sorte em teres sido compatível com a Ginny. A cada 10 nascimentos 5 são squibs o que é realmente muito preocupante!"

Sim era preocupante mas... porque tinha de ser tudo tão difícil?

"E tu tens sorte com o Ron, pelos vistos..."

Hermione sorriu.

"Yeah, tive sorte com a Rose e o Hugo."

Harry levantou-se e aproximou-se da única janela que o escritório tinha. O sol estava alto no céu. Harry perguntou-se o que estaria James e Teddy a fazer.

"Eu não estou preparado para voltar a casar, principalmente com alguém que não conheço. E se ela for uma ex _Death Eater _por exemplo?" Harry perguntou sem desviar o olhar do dia fora do edifício.

"Vamos esperar que não e Harry? Podes ter de ser obrigado a casar não com uma bruxa mas com um feiticeiro."

Harry voltou a fixar o olhar na sua amiga de tantos anos. Ele não podia ter ouvido bem.

"Hã? Hermione, dois homens não podem ter filhos!" Quando Hermione continuou a olhar para ele seriamente em vez de desatar a rir e a dizer que ele tinha caído que nem um patinho, Harry sentiu um frio gélido a percorrer-lhe o corpo apesar do calor do dia de Verão "Podem?"

Hermione clarificou a garganta ao mesmo tempo que as suas bochechas se tornavam algo cor-de-rosa.

"Receio que sim." Ela disse e fez uma pausa para o caso dele querer dizer alguma coisa mas Harry estava demasiado chocado para conseguir falar. "Tem-se vindo a desenvolver poções de fertilidade para permitir dois feiticeiros terem filhos. Com a ajuda de Snape temos tido bons resultados nos últimos anos mas depende muito do feiticeiro em questão. A poção desenvolvida por Snape é a melhor até agora. Com as anteriores havia uma grande probabilidade do feto e mesmo o feiticeiro que o carregar morrerem. Com a poção do Snape essa probabilidade foi muito reduzida mas a poção não funciona em todos os feiticeiros. Muitos casais de feiticeiros voluntariaram-se para fazer testes para ver se a poção funcionaria neles e poucos foram os que obtiveram resposta positiva."

"Poções de fertilidade?" Harry murmurou e voltou a sentar-se na cadeira. Não tinha a certeza se as suas pernas conseguiam aguentá-lo. "O Ministério vai obrigar os feiticeiros a fazerem o teste não vai?"

Hermione desviou o olhar dele. Mau sinal.

E claro que Snape tinha de estar envolvido!

Depois de ter vencido Voldemort, Harry tinha voltado à Casa dos Gritos com o objectivo de buscar o corpo do seu antigo professor de poções para se deparar com Snape ainda vivo. Harry nunca tinha sentido um alivio tão grande. Depois de ter visto as memórias de Snape com a sua mãe e de tudo o que Snape tinha feito por ele, como o tinha protegido durante todos aqueles anos, Harry tinha sentido uma enorme culpa e com Snape morto não se podia desculpar. Por isso quando Snape abriu os olhos, Harry sentiu um grande peso sair-lhe dos ombros e como o Gryffindor que é, a primeira coisa que fez na altura, foi abraçá-lo. Não foi um dos seus momentos mais sãos agora que pensava nisso mas na altura sentiu uma grande necessidade de o fazer.

Snape permaneceu alguns meses no hospital enquanto Harry declarava a todo o Mundo Mágico o herói que Snape tinha sido. Contou a verdade sobre a morte de Dumbledore e o trabalho do seu ex professor como espião. Kingsley perdoou completamente Snape e atribui-lhe uma Ordem de Merlin.

Se Harry teve algumas esperanças de que Snape mudaria, depois de ter partilhado as suas memórias com ele, acabaram muito rapidamente. Snape continuou o mesmo de sempre e começou a evitar Harry como a praga, não sem antes o criticar e humilhar durante as visitas que Harry fazia a St. Mungos para ver como ele estava.

Quando Snape teve alta do hospital, foram poucas as vezes que Harry viu o homem. Sabia que Snape tinha voltado para o seu antigo posto de poções em Hogwarts continuando assim a leccionar mas fora isso não sabia de mais nada, até agora.

Harry não podia dizer que o odiava, não depois de tudo o que Snape sacrificou por ele mas seria mentira se disse que gostava do homem. Harry estava a anos luz disso. E, além do mais, sabia que o seu antigo professor o odiava e Harry não podia realmente o criticar por isso.

"Harry estás a ouvir-me?"

Harry voltou ao presente. Já não pensava em Snape à algum tempo.

"Desculpa Hermione... Dizias?"

"Estava a dizer que desta maneira podem alargar o campo de escolha."

"Merlin!"

"Tem calma Harry, tu não sabes se o teu teste será positivo. É raro ser. E além dos mais também não sabes se vais ser mais compatível com um feiticeiro do que com uma feiticeira."

Harry soltou uma gargalhada amarga.

"Claro que vou ser mais compatível com um feiticeiro e claro que o teste vai ser positivo! Eu sou Harry Potter, tudo o que poder correr mal vai correr!" Harry exclamou. "E eu nem sequer sou gay, pelo menos nunca me senti atraído por outros homens!"

XXX

Um mês tinha passado desde a sua conversa com Hermione no Ministério. Não que essa tenha sido a última. O tema foi bastante debatido durante as semanas seguintes e Harry descarregou a sua frustração em toda a gente que conseguiu. Pena é que isso não melhorou muito o seu estado de espírito. Até Ron ficava nervoso todas as vezes que o via o que acontecia bastantes vezes visto trabalharem juntos. Se Harry não estivesse tão deprimido até podia sentir pena por tratar tão mal o seu melhor amigo nos últimos dias.

Quando Harry entrou na cozinha da sua casa na manhã do dia em que tinha de fazer os testes, já lá estava o seu filho e o seu afilhado. Devia estar mesmo cansado para ter sido o último a acordar. James com os seus olhos castanhos e cabelo preto tão desordenado como o seu ofereceu-lhe um sorriso mal o viu. Com 15 anos James já era mais alto que ele e Harry não sabia como se sentir a esse respeito. Teddy com cabelo azul (a cor tinha tendência a mudar todos os dias) parecia estar concentrado a ler o jornal. Teddy era apenas dois anos mais velho que James mas muito mais maduro e Harry via a personalidade de Remus no seu afilhado.

Teddy tinha o seu quarto na casa de Harry e passava muito tempo ali apesar de viver com a sua avó Andromeda formalmente.

"Bom dia James, bom dia Teddy." Harry disse ao mesmo tempo que se sentava. Serviu-se de uma chávena de café e deu um grande golo. Precisava de muita cafeína se queria sobreviver ao dia que tinha pela frente.

"Olá Harry, preparado?" Teddy baixou o jornal e olhou para ele com um ar preocupado.

Harry ia responder mas James decidiu responder por ele.

"Hoje é só os testes, ele só tem de se preparar é para as respostas que depois virão, né pai?" James deu outra dentada na sua torrada que parecia conter substâncias que Harry preferia não saber. Quando se tratava de hábitos alimentares James era tão parecido com Ron que assustava.

"Yeah, e James come com a boca fechada." Harry sentiu o seu estômago revirar.

James revirou os olhos.

"Sim, mãe."

James passava sempre metade das férias de Verão com a sua mãe e a outra metade com ele. Harry e Ginny tinham acordado que James devia passar tanto tempo com um como com o outro.

"Merlin, acho que a minha cabeça vai explodir." Harry massajou a testa com os dedos.

"Porque não tomas uma poção?" Teddy sugeriu com um encolher de ombros.

"Não posso beber poção nenhuma antes dos testes, pode interferir com eles ou alguma coisa assim do género." Malditos testes.

"A que horas tens de estar em St. Mungos?" Questionou Teddy e Harry olhou para o relógio. Hermione costumava perguntar porque motivo Harry não fazia um simples feitiço para dizer o tempo e Harry costumava responder que velhos hábitos eram difíceis de quebrar.

"Daqui a uns minutos." Harry respondeu com resignação.

James parecia pensativo.

"Não sei se gosto da ideia de vir a ter uma nova madrasta ou um padrasto." Ele declarou.

"Não pareces ter nenhum problema com o Dean." Referiu Harry. Ginny e Dean Thomas tinham casado à dois anos e Harry sentia uma espécie de tristeza sempre que os via. Não porque não desejasse a felicidade de Ginny muito pelo contrário mas porque a sua ex-mulher parecia muito mais feliz nestes dois últimos anos do que durante o tempo em que teve casada com ele. Será que o problema era Harry? Será que ele não conseguia fazer ninguém feliz?

"Não tenho _muitos_ problemas com o Dean." James confessou com um sorriso de lado. "Ele parece aguentar bem as minhas partidas, pelo menos a maioria das vezes."

"Tens de passar menos tempo com o teu tio George." Harry acabou de beber o café e levantou-se. Ainda pensou em dar umas dentadas numa torrada mas o seu estômago não concordava muito com isso.

"E perder todas as cenas fixes? Nem pensar!" Exclamou James e abanou a cabeça como se Harry tivesse dito a coisa mais idiota do mundo.

"Vemo-nos mais logo está bem?" Harry aproximou-se da lareira num canto da cozinha. A sua pequena casa continha duas lareiras ao todo, a outra estava situada na sala de estar. Harry tinha estado a pensar mudar-se para Grimmauld Place há já alguns anos mas nunca encontrava a altura certa para o fazer. Havia sempre outras prioridades.

"Okay pai." Disse James.

"Até logo, Harry." Disse Teddy.

Harry respirou fundo pegou no pó de floo e entrou na lareira.

"St. Mungos." Disse e logo a seguir sentiu aquela sensação familiar que tanto odiava. Quando a sensação de ser sugado terminou de repente Harry, como sempre, perdeu o equilíbrio ao sair da lareira e agarrou-se à primeira coisa que encontrou à frente. Era isso ao cair em pleno hospital o que atrairia atenção para si e Harry odiava quando isso acontecia. O que era mais frequente do que gostaria de admitir.

"Importa-se de me largar, Potter?" A voz aveludada e familiar quase fez com que Harry voltasse a perder o equilíbrio outra vez. Sem demoras Harry largou a coisa a que se tinha agarrado como se tivesse apanhado um choque. A coisa nem sequer era uma coisa era Snape.

"Prof... Quer dizer, Snape?" Harry perguntou e logo a seguir sentiu-se um idiota. Snape fazia-o sentir-se nervoso.

Snape olhou para ele com uma sobrancelha erguida e o mesmo ar sardónico e imperioso que tanto o caracterizava. Fisicamente, sem contar com as madeixas acizentadas no cabelo e algumas linhas de expressão perto dos olhos, Snape continuava o mesmo. O mesmo nariz grande e adunco, a mesma pele pálida que parecia nunca ter sido exposta ao sol e o mesmo cabelo gorduroso.

"Vejo que a sua capacidade de dedução continua a mesma."

A facilidade de Snape em humilhá-lo também continuava a mesma. Harry desviou os olhos do seu antigo professor para o lugar que os rodeava. Já fazia algum tempo que Harry não entrava em St. Mungos. Apesar de St. Mungos ser um grande hospital e normalmente movimentado, Harry nunca tinha visto tanta gente.

"O que está aqui a fazer?" Harry perguntou distraído e pela segunda vez sentiu-se como um idiota.

"Também vejo que continua a não usar a cabeça." Snape referiu num tom tedioso como se Harry não merecesse o tempo que Snape estava a gastar a falar com ele. "Até eu tenho de obedecer ao Ministério."

"Sim, claro... Só não pensei encon..."

"Novidade, pensar nunca foi o seu forte."

"...trá-lo aqui."

Aquele não era o único dia para se fazer os testes. Cada pessoa recebia uma carta a dizer o dia em que tinha de se dirigir ao hospital. Harry tinha esperado que os testes se realizassem no próprio Ministério e tinha ficado um bocado surpreendido quando descobriu que se iriam realizar em St. Mungos.

"Já somos dois. Bem, diria que foi bom vê-lo mas estaria a mentir." Disse Snape e começou a andar deixando Harry parado no meio do átrio.

Apesar de não saber bem porquê, (talvez fosse o seu sangue Gryffindor ou muito provavelmente o seu lado masoquista como Ron gostava de dizer) Harry deu por si a seguir o seu professor até o apanhar.

Snape ignorou-o.

"Hermione conto-me sobre a poção de fertilidade que desenvolveu." Harry acabou por dizer e apesar de pensar que Snape não se dignaria a responder-lhe Snape surpreendeu-o.

"Tentativa de fazer conversa? Por favor Potter, ambos sabemos que isso nunca resulta quando se trata de nós os dois."

Era verdade, o que resultava com eles eram gritos e insultos mas Harry não pretendia fazer nem uma coisa nem outra. Pelo menos de momento.

"O que não quer dizer que não possamos tentar." Harry queria realmente tentar e, como tal prosseguiu. "Porquê ajudar o Ministério a fazer uma poção dessas? Quer dizer, para as mulheres eu percebo mas uma poção que permite os homens terem filhos? Não é anti-natural?"

Mal tinha acabado de falar e Harry já estava arrependido. Snape olhou para ele com uma intensidade e um ódio tão grande que Harry sentiu-se encolher.

"Sempre o mesmo arrogante não é? Muitas coisas são anti-naturais, você ter sobrevivido não uma mas duas vezes ao Avada Kedavra, por exemplo. E já pensou que há muitos casais do mesmo sexo que gostariam de ter filhos? O que estou eu a dizer, é claro que não. É tão egocêntrico como o seu pai."

Harry baixou o olhar com vergonha. O que Snape dizia era verdade e se Harry queria uma família porque razão os casais do mesmo sexo não quereriam uma também?

"Peço desculpa, tem razão. É só que... Acho que ainda estou confuso com isto tudo."

Snape abanou a cabeça devagar como se estivesse algo desiludido. Harry sentiu-se ainda pior consigo se tal era possível.

"Para seu próprio bem é bom que a confusão não dure muito e agora se me permite tenho assuntos para tratar e penso que você também."

Harry não viu Snape outra vez nesse dia.

Os exames não tinham parecido nada de extraordinário. Alguns feitiços lançados na sua direcção, algumas poções e nada mais. Harry voltou para casa mais cedo do que tinha pensado que iria chegar ao principio e aproveitou para passar o dia com o seu filho e com o seu afilhado. Era raro os dias em que podia relaxar totalmente sem estar preocupado com o trabalho.

Em poucos dias Harry voltou à sua rotina normal. Os primeiros dias depois de ter feito os testes tinham sido passados com angustia e ansiedade na perspectiva de receber os resultados. Uma carta era enviada com o nome da pessoa com o maior grau de compatibilidade para produzir filhos não squibs. Muitos já sabiam com quem teriam de ser obrigados a casar e Harry ainda não tinha recebido a carta. Não que quisesse recebe-la mas a ansiedade estava a matá-lo, era melhor saber logo que destino o esperava para poder enfrentá-lo de uma vez por todas.

"Harry, o caso das salamandras de fogo que encontraram maneira de entrar na casa dos muggles já está a ser resolvido." Ron entrou no seu escritório e Harry posou a pena e espreguiçou os braços. Tinha estado a tratar de uns papéis e doía-lhe o corpo todo por ter permanecido sentado durante várias horas seguidas. Desde que se tinha tornado Auror Chefe os seus trabalhos em campo tinham reduzido e as horas em frente a papéis aumentado.

Harry invejava Ron nesse aspecto.

"Isso é bom, menos um caso para resolver." Harry declarou solenemente.

Ron sentou-se à sua frente e serviu-se das bolachas que a secretária de Harry tinha deixado à momentos atrás.

"Yeah, como é que as criatura mágicas continuam a conseguir escapar para o mundo muggle é que eu não percebo."

"Não deve ser assim tão difícil, Ron."

"Pois, talvez não seja." Ron baixou a bolacha que estava prestes a comer. "Que tal estás a aguentar-te?"

"Tendo em conta tudo o que está a acontecer acho que me estou a aguentar bem."

"O Charlie já recebeu a carta dele." Ron mordeu o lábio e parecia abatido de repente. "Ele disse para não se contar ainda a ninguém fora da família mas como tu és praticamente da família penso que ele não se importará se eu te contar. Além do mais a Hermione já está farta de me ouvir e eu preciso de desabafar com alguém que partilhe os mesmos sentimentos que eu."

Charlie era gay e completamente orgulhoso disso. Pelo que George contava, Charlie não era de manter relações longas, normalmente durava uns poucos meses cada uma. Para Charlie a sua prioridade era os dragões.

"É assim tão grave? Não me digas que o Charlie terá de se casar com a Parkinson, ouvi dizer que ela estava viúva."

Ron abanou a cabeça.

"É pior! O Charlie vai ter de se casar com o Malfoy."

"Com o _Draco Malfoy_?" Harry perguntou.

"Esse mesmo! Dá para imaginar um Weasley e um Malfoy juntos? Eu não sei se devo rir ou chorar!"

Draco Malfoy e a sua mulher Astoria tinham-se divorciado mais ou menos na mesma altura que ele e Ginny. Harry não sabia muito sobre a razão mas parecia, de acordo com os rumores, que a causa tinha sido amantes e o facto de Astoria não ter produzido nenhum herdeiro durante os anos em que estiveram casados.

"Gostava de ver o Malfoy neste momento, ele deve estar pronto para cometer homicídio."

"Yeah, se ele não estivesse prestes a se integrar na minha família eu até poderia apreciar o momento. Isto deve ser o pior pesadelo do Malfoy. As nossas famílias sempre se odiaram. Tu lembras-te do que o Malfoy costumava chamar-nos."

"E como está o Charlie a reagir?"

"Não muito mal, ao fim e ao cabo ele não conhece o Malfoy como nós."

"Não vai demorar muito até que o fa..."

Harry foi interrompido com o entrar de uma coruja pela janela. Ultimamente sempre que via uma coruja Harry sentia o seu coração a começar a bater mais rapidamente. As vezes anteriores tinham sido falso alarme mas esta trazia consigo uma carta com o selo do Ministério o que significava que não era uma carta qualquer, era a _carta._

Harry engoliu em seco.

* * *

><p><strong>:::::<strong>

**NA:** Peço desculpa por eventuais erros a nível ortográfico e gramatical mas não tenho beta e por mais vezes que leia há sempre uns que teimam em escapar.

**:::::**


End file.
